Father and Son
by Crappy Codex
Summary: A young Jolteon embarks on a journey to gain strength that surpasses his wicked father as well as avenge his fallen mother.


I was born unto my Leafeon mother and my Flareon father as Matthew the Eevee. I don't really remember much about my mom. My dad told me that she lost her life to a Mightyena five years after my birth. On the other hand, he doesn't act like a parent. He would usually leave for hours at a time and come back with a small amount of food for me. At the age of 10, I had evolved into a Jolteon while he was on one of his "trips". When he came back and saw me in my new state, he gave me a pat on the head and entered a state of slumber. That didn't bother me much. I had picked up my own routine of leaving in secret too. I met a Pikachu named Noah who helped me learn Thunder Fang and Wild Charge and in return, I retrieved a Thunder Stone for him.

After about 4 years, my curiosity overpowered me as I decided to follow my father to see what he does with his time. The Flareon was surely hiding something. His head twisting at the sound of every crunching leaf. It happened so often that I thought he was having a spasm. Seeing him pass through a wall of leaves, I took a peek in. I could feel my jaw drop from what I had witnessed. My father had another wife and child. It was a Glaceon and their Eevee, from the looks of it about 5 years of age. he gave the female a kiss on the cheek.

Just sitting there watching this was infuriating. I wanted to jump out and attack him right then and there, but he would've easily overpowered me. "Daddy, who's that?" The little Eevee blew my cover. All three of them had a clear view of me examining them. "Son?" I panicked and started sprinting away from the scene, tears trailing down my face from the realization of what had been going on for the past decade. He had been caring for another family, hoping that I would eventually die. That sick bastard didn't give a crap about me. He was probably the one to kill my mom.

I saw dad running in an attempt to catch up. "Matthew, wait." I didn't want to hear a word out of him. "Fuck off!" "Come on Matt. Can't we talk this over?" Just running didn't seem to be much help. So, I change direction and started using Wild Charge in an attempt to end his life, or wound him at the least. He took the attack head on, but he didn't seem to be phased. I couldn't move an inch while he moved forward from the recoil.

"Please son, let me explain myself" He slowly walked closer and closer. I had no choice but to listen. "Fine, but first tell me what really happened to mom. It pretty obvious that you had a hand in all of it." His reply was an eerie chuckle. "Took you a while to put that together." He a busted out into laughter from my ignorance. "Yeah, I killed her myself. Once I met Lilith, your mother wasn't needed anymore. I would have killed you, but there was something I liked about you. You showed great strength. Come back with me, and I'll help you to control your power.

"You sick bastard!" I attempted another Wild Charge, which had the same result. "Oh Matthew, looks like you need to be taught a lesson." While staggering back, he started rushing towards me using Flare Blitz. Before I could regain my balance, he had hurled himself into me, launching me into a tree. I felt as if it was being burned to a crisp. I barely had enough strength to get up again. "Now Matthew, I'll give you a choice. You can eat this Rawst Berry and leave, come with me and act like this never happened, or I could kill you now.

I couldn't think straight. I desperately needed that Rawst Berry. On the other hand, I had to warn that Glaceon and her son about my father, but for some reason, I just wanted this all to end. "Just kill me and get this over with." My dad actually seemed a bit surprised. "Really? You'd rather be killed than run and live your own life?" Finally standing, I gave a stern nod. "At least I'll die with my pride intact." He let out a sigh "Just as stubborn as your mother." He began rushing over to me, using Flare Blitz once more, as I silently stood in place, waiting for this nightmarish reality to end. However, my father stopped moments before impact.

He had walked the rest of the distance between us and handed me the Rawst Berry. "Just take it." This confused me a bit. Thinking that this was a joke, I reached out for it slowly. He dropped it into my hand and started to walk away. "You don't deserve to die yet, especially at the hands of your own father," He said as he walked off. This further enraged me, but I was much too exhausted to try to attack again. "Until we me again Matthew." I hated myself for not possessing the strength to kill him. I vowed that I would surpass him and end his life one day, but for the moment, I was just sitting under the cool shade of a tree, eating a Rawst Berry.


End file.
